Secrets
by WraithR249
Summary: Secrets, secrets, are no fun... until you get caught. Kyouya x Haruhi, one shot.


To the readers:

No date on this one, I apologize. 2006 though, for sure. Does anyone even read K x H anymore? This one is particularly bad, I think.

**Title:** Secrets

**Written by:** WraithR249

**Pairing:** Kyouya x Haruhi

**Rating:** T

_**Dedicated to:**_Whoever reviews first, I guess =D

_**Secrets**_

By WraithR249

--

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were chirping- they agreed.

Haruhi walked amidst the crowd of students. She was on her way back to class, seeming bored and a bit unhappy. The last thing she was looking forward to was the incessant antics of the Hitaachin twins. Being their newest toy/victim wasn't as pleasant as it sounded to fangirls. She pouted sullenly.

It was then that Ootori Kyouya rounded the corner in his elegant, effortless stalk.

Haruhi swore that the entire world went into slow motion as he came into sight.

Putting on the straight face that she had practiced in the mirror the night before, she gripped her books a little bit more forcefully and repressed the urge to stare at him as he passed by. _It'll be over soon. Just don't look at him._

Her plan failed when the girl in front of her dropped her notebook with a sudden yelp. She must have been lucky enough to belong to a very prestigious family, because Kyouya, without stopping, bent down to pick up the fallen collection of (useless and uninformative) notes, which were written in large, bubbly strokes.

When he passed by Haruhi, his arm was still outstretched after returning the notebook to its owner. His long fingers brushed against the length of her arm as he walked by. Her lips parted slightly and a shiver ran up the length of her spine. She thought she felt him squeeze her arm before letting go, but she wasn't sure if that was just her imagination hard at work. After he was no longer in contact with her, she still felt tingly where his hand brushed against her arm; it was as if his touch penetrated through the expensive fabric of her school uniform and he was caressing her bare arm just like last night-

Jaw slightly slack and unmoving in the sea of students, she whirled around. "Was that really necessary, Ootori Kyouya?" He paused, and turned around to face her.

_This is not what we planned,_ she sent him a message telepathically, furrowing her brows.

_So…?_ He replied, raising one of his own. He turned and continued walking.

Haruhi stared at him. Unbelievable. A few of her classmates wondered if she had gone insane simply because Ootori-san touched her.

None of them looked too surprised by that idea.

--

It was a lovely afternoon. The weather was absolutely fantastic.

Haruhi sat at a table alone. She congratulated herself on her new find- it was a table that was quite far and out of the way; hopefully the twins wouldn't find her here. She didn't count on it, though. She supposed that by now that they had probably constructed some kind of Haruhi-radar.

It was then that Ootori Kyouya sat down to her left. Haruhi swore that the chair he sat in pushed itself in, because he exerted no effort whatsoever in order to do so.

"K-Kyouya-senpai," she stuttered sounding surprised, more to say something, anything, than to voice her surprise.

He turned slightly to face her. "Oh, Haruhi. I apologize. Is someone sitting here?"

He looked around at the rest of the empty seats at the table, as if teasing her. No one was sitting at the table. Except for him and for her.

"No, no one is sitting there," she replied, sounding cautious. _And you shouldn't be sitting there either,_ she told him, sending him another telepathic message with her exasperated expression.

He looked at her for a moment, saying nothing. _…So…?_ He raised his brow again.

For a moment, Haruhi looked at his tray of food while he began to eat it slowly. No, eat was the wrong word. He was… tasting it. Tasting it excruciatingly slowly. Something was off about that tray of food. And not just that it cost 10.000 yen.

Suddenly, she felt his leg brush up against hers. She gasped audibly, unable to keep in her surprise.

The sensations that ran up her leg were indescribable. It was as if he were made of electricity, strong currents coursing through his body that knew exactly where to go to shock and excite her.

She bit her lip and fought the urge to touch him.

When he got up to leave abruptly, she was left with a lingering sensation that seemed to eat right through her, but as soon as he was out of sight, the feeling disappeared along with him.

She stared at the tray that he had left behind, the only evidence that he had even been there at all. She realized what was wrong with the tray.

He didn't belong in that lunch. He shouldn't have been there at all.

Furthermore, the tray was positioned about two inches off to the right, closer to her. He usually ate with the tray directly in front of him, where he could pick and choose which food to taste, usually making a different face after trying each choice. He was offering the food to her. He had _bought_ her lunch.

When Haruhi had finished what was left in her bento, his tray was still there, untouched.

--

It was a picturesque evening. Not a cloud in the sky to be seen.

Kyouya sat on the couch looking at a newspaper, a pen in hand. Usually he would be reading the business section, but today a Su Doku puzzle sat under his scrutinizing glare. The 7 that he scribbled into the box almost ripped through the paper when he drew the sharp stinger.

For a moment, while he considered his next deductive approach, he allowed his gaze to run over the rest of the page. The puzzle that was marked easy had a cartoon face of a smiling girl with short hair next to it. The resemblance to Haruhi made the edge of his mouth twitch. The 'Evil' puzzle had a face of a man, face contorted into an expression of concentration. The glasses under his eyes completed the image. Kyouya made a face at the picture.

"Six in the corner," a voice whispered in his ear, and a finger pointed out the move.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow as she sat next to him, watching him intently. "What is it," he asked, the question sounding more like a command; a command to speak whatever she was planning to say.

Haruhi sighed. "Why do you keep doing this?" she asked him, looking tired of being worried.

Another number. "Hmm," he thought, poking his lip with the back of his pen. "I think it's safe."

She huffed at him, and pouted when he let the corners of his mouth turn upwards slightly. "It's _not_ safe. We already talked about this, and you _know_ that this isn't what we agreed upon."

Kyouya snorted at her childlike whining. "Does it matter… no one will figure it out anyway," he replied monotonously.

The newspaper was snatched out of his hands while he was finishing the hat of a '5'. The result left a long streak that was extended across the page. Haruhi leaned closer to him, grabbing him by the shoulders. They exchanged glares.

"You're teasing me," she growled, looking unhappy with his obviously apathetic response his actions earlier that day. "That's not fair."

He narrowed his eyes at her, her face only a few inches above his. "I thought you were worried about someone finding out," he muttered as she pulled him even closer.

"It's your fault," she replied, moments before crushing her lips against his.

She felt him smile against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We're baa~ck," the twins called, the doorknob turning and creaking open.

Everyone was surprised to see Haruhi on top of Kyouya on the couch, her jacket unbuttoned and his tie undone.

--

It was a terrible evening. The groceries that the rest of the Host Club had picked up were ruined, when all of them (including Mori-senpai) dropped the collection of brown paper bags onto the ground.

Only the commoner bread survived the fall.

It wasn't very good, though.

**Authors' Notes:**

-WraithR269: WTF………… this did not turn out how I wanted it to…


End file.
